Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS032
Treść Właśnie rozpoczęła się walka pomiędzy liderką sali z Goldenrod - Whitney, a trenerem z New Bark Town, Colem. Wiele emocji i wrażeń dostarczy nam ta długo oczekiwana bitwa. - Poliwhirl, użyj bąbelkowego promienia! - krzyknął Cole, który pierwszy rozpoczął starcie. - Clefable, ochrona! - rzekła Whitney. Atak Poliwhirla nic nie zrobił jej pokemonowi. - Poliwhirl podbiegnij bliżej! - powiedział do niego Cole. - Clefable, plaskanie! - krzyknęła liderka. Clefable również zaczął biec w kierunku przeciwnika. Cole wiedział co ma robić. - A teraz odbij się od niego hydro pompą! - krzyknął. Atak wbił się Clefable w brzuch. Poliwhirla odrzuciło nieco do tyłu, jednak kontrolował to. Clefable został przygwożdżony do ściany. Ten ruch zabrał mu sporo życia. - Naprawdę Cole, imponujący ruch, niemal mistrzowski. - powiedziała liderka sali. Cole kiwną głową. - Clefable, ciosy furii! - krzyknęła liderka. Jej pokemon mimo zadanych obrażeń wstał z miejsca. - Poliwhirl trzymaj go na dystans! Hydro pompa! - krzyknął Cole. Clefable bezradnie ciosał hydro pompę, jednak nie przynosiło to rezultatów. Ponownie dał się jej ponieść. - Mamy na ciebie już sposób! - krzyknął Cole - a więc teraz Poliwhirl użyj mach ciosu! - No taaak, zapomniałam, że Poliwhirl umie użyć tego ataku. W związku, że jest on walczący, Cole ma przewagę! - krzyknęła uradowana Lyra. - Clefable, zablokuj go plaskaniem! - krzyknęła liderka. Atak jej pokemona był za słaby na atak walczący. Clefable ledwo stała na nogach. - A teraz jeszcze raz użyj mach ciosu! - powiedział Cole. - Clefable jest niezdolny do walki, pierwsze starcie wygrywa Cole z New Bark Town - rzekł sędzia. - Taaaak! - Cole zacisnął pięść w geście zwycięstwa. - Hej Lucas, a czy tego wieczoru nie odbywają się pokazy w Goldenrod? Z tego co wiem, to Goldenrod słynie z nocnych pokazów pokemon! - powiedziała Lyra. - No tak! Z tego wszystkiego kompletnie zapomniałem o pokazach! Rav, ty też idziesz, nie? - zapytał go Lucas. - No jasne! - Cole, wybacz. Musimy iść, koniecznie! - powiedział do niego Lucas. - W porządku, powodzenia chłopaki na pokazach! - krzyknął do nich Cole - Whitney, czas na twojego drugiego pokemona. - Racja, uwaga! Snorlax, wybieram cię! - krzyknęła liderka. - Snorlax? - powiedział Cole i wyciągnął pokedex. Snorlax - Pokémon śpioch. Snorlax jest pokémonem normalnym. Często zasypia na drogach. Ten Pokemon nie naje się, jeżeli nie zje 400kg jedzenia. - To będzie ciężka przeprawa. Dosłownie - powiedział Cole sam do siebie. - Poliwhirl, powrót. Houdour, wybieram cię! - krzyknął Cole. - Snorlax, użyj lodowej pięści! - krzyknęła liderka. Houndour zgrabnie ominął atak jej pokemona. - Houdour, miotacz płomieni! - krzyknął Cole. Atak odbił się od brzucha Snorlaxa jak od membrany. Niewiele mu zrobił. - Woww... Snorlax jest bardzo wytrzymały - powiedział Damian, który pozostał z Lyrą, aby oglądać walkę. - Houndour, spróbujmy inaczej. Cienisty pazur! - powiedział Cole. Snorlax przewrócił się, gdy Houndour użył tego ataku. - Snorlax, beczka! - krzyknęła Whitney. Snoralx przejechał po Houdourze, który został poważnie poturbowany. Snorlax ponownie użył beczki i z Houndourem było coraz gorzej. Pomimo że wstał, ledwo cię trzymał. Snorlax ponownie użył beczki. - Houdnour, uciekaj stąd! - Snorlax zaczął gonić Houdnoura beczką. Houndour zaczął nagle... płonąć... Biegł coraz szybkiej. Snorlax nie mógł go dogonić. Gdy nagle uderzył cały rozpalony w Snorlaxa. - Houdnour nauczył się nowego ruchu! - krzyknął Cole. - To płomienny ładunek! - powiedział do niego Damian. - A więc Houdnour, użyj płomiennego ładunku jeszcze raz! - atak zneutralizował beczkę. - Hounour, cienisty pazur! - Snorlax, ramię oporowe! - krzyknęła liderka. Tym razem to Snorlax ponownie rozdawał karty w tej grze. Houdnoura odrzuciło i spadł z łoskotem na ziemię. - Houdnour niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Snorlax. - oznajmił sędzia. - Dzięki ci Houndour, odpocznij. A więc w tobie nadzieja, Poliwhirl, naprzód! - krzyknął Cole. Jego pokemon ponownie pojawił się na polu walki. - Hydro pompa! - krzyknął Cole - Odbij ją ręką! - krzyknęła do swojego pokemona liderka. - Ramię oporowe! - Mach cios! - odkrzyknął Cole. Ataki się zderzyły i zneutralizowały. - Bąbelkowy promień! - Lodowa pięść! - bąbelkowy promień zamroził się na lodowej pięści Snorlaxa. Ogromna bryła lodu się na niej utworzyła, a wkrótce potem Snorlax rzucił nią w stronę Poliwhirla. - Poliwhirl, rozbij ją hydro pompą! - rzekł Cole. Całe szczęście ten ruch wyszedł jego pokemonowi. - Poliwhirl, a teraz mach cios! - Snorlax beczka! - krzyknęła Whitney. Beczka początkowo wciąż kręciła się na pięści Poliwhirla, jednak zaczęła zwalniać i wkrótce wszystkim ukazał się Snorlax, który był niezdolny do walki. - Snorlax niezdolny do walki. Starcie wygrywa Poliwhirl, a całą bitwę Cole z New Bark Town! - oznajmił sędzia. Lyra i Damian podbiegli, aby my pogratulować. Whitney trzymała już na rękach poduszkę z odznaką. - Cole, gratuluję. Zasłużyłeś na Prostą odznakę. - powiedziała do niego liderka po czym wręczyła mu odznaczenie. - TAK, ZROBYŁEM PROSTĄ ODZNAKĘ! - krzyknął Cole. Obok niego stanęli również Chikorita, Houdnour oraz Poliwhirl. - Dziękuję Whitney, do zobaczenia! Muszę wesprzeć przyjaciela na pokazach. - Czekaj jeszcze chwilę. Słyszałam, że wracasz do Azalea. Jutro jedzie tam szybka linia metra. Proszę weź, to bilet dla trzech osób do miasta Azalea. Powodzenia w sali Bugsy! - powiedziała Whitney po czym wróciła do sali. Cole, Lyra i Damian pobiegli na pokazy, aby dopingować Lucasa i Rava. Ciekawe, czy Lucas zakwalifikował się do drugiej rudny. A może się już skończyły? Weszli na salę, ale to co zobaczyli, nie przypominało pokazów. Na polu bitew stało mnóstwo rowerów oraz mężczyzn ubranych w skóry. Pośrodku sali stała dziewczyna, w kremowej sukience, Karen, Pan Sukizo, Pan Contesta i Siostra Joy. - To pewnie złodzieje! - krzyknęła dziewczyna w sukni na Cola, Lyrę i Damiana. - Czy to wy ukradliście Tyrogue tej młodej damy powiedziała Oficer Jenny, która najwyraźniej przed chwilą przyszła. - Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Wracamy z sali Whitney, ona może to potwierdzić, że tam byliśmy. - powiedział Cole. - Nikt stąd nie wyjdzie, dopóki nie odnajdziemy mojego Tyrogue! - rzekła dziewczyna. - Szefowo, radzę wszystkich przeszukać - powiedział jeden z mężczyzn w skórach do dziewczyny, a Cola zamurowało. - Nie bądź nie mądry Blake, ale z ciebie pustak - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Wybacz szefowo - odrzekł do niej Blake. - Naomi, a może byś jak wyprosiła swoich... eee... przyjaciół, żebyśmy mieli... eee... więcej miejsca, o tak, właśnie, miejsca - powiedziała Oficer Jenny. - Edmond, zabierz chłopaków na zewnątrz. - powiedziała Naoimi, a mężczyźni wyszli z sali. - To jest przywódczyni gangu rowerowego z Johto - szepnęła do ucha Colowi Lyra. - Gdzież jest twój pokemon, głąbinka się pyta - Pomyśl, a nuż Ci coś zaświta - Chcecie czy nie... - ...skończycie źle! - Nie macie szans! - Robimy porządek ze światła prędkością! - Nauczkę damy wam z przyjemnością! - Dla tych, co nie słyszeli, informacja ta.. - ...Zespół R walczy w służbie zła! - Cassidy! - I Butch! - Shuckle, i o to chodzi! - Zobaczycie, kto jest naprawdę zły... - Zespół R! - My, nie wy! - To fakt! - Zespół R zakończył swoje Motto. Tyrogue był w klatce. Wierzgał i kopał, jednak na nic się to nie zdawało. - Chłopcy, dawać bomby! - powiedziała Naomi. - ODWOŁAĆ TEN ROZKAZ! - krzyknęła histerycznie Oficer Jenny, a gang rowerowy się wycofał. - Zespole R, jesteście aresztowani za kradzież pokemona tej dziewczyny! - krzyknęła w ich stronę Oficer Jenny. - A, A, AAAA. Błąd! Nie pokemona, tylko pokemonów. Jej shiny Croconawa też zabraliśmy. Butch pokaż jej - Cole ujrzał wtedy najprawdopodobniej ewolucję Totodile, jednak był on jakiś inny. Jego kolor był zaskoczeniem dla Cola. - Seel, Magnemite naprzód! Seel, Ciemna mgła! - Onix, pokaż się! Trzęsienie ziemi! - krzyknął Butch. Nic nie mogli zrobić. Zespół R wybiegł tylnym wejściem z sali pokazów. - Noctowl, leć! Rozwiej mgłę. Chikorita, gońmy ich! - krzyknął Cole i pobiegł w ich stronę. Szybko pobiegła za nim Oficer Jenny, Naomi oraz Lyra, Damian, Rav i Lucas. Zobaczyli ich już w górze w ich balonie. - Noctowl, powietrzny atak! - Pikachu naprzód! Użyj pioruna! - krzyknął Rav. Zespół R zaczął opadać na dół. - NIEEE! Zapłacisz za to! - krzyknęła Cassidy. - Seel, lodowy promień! - Teraz moja kolej, Eevee, prędkość! - krzyknął Lucas, lodowy promień został zneutralizowany. - Noctowl, powietrzne cięcie! - krzyknął Cole. - Zespół R znowu błysnąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąąął Klatki z Tyrogue i Croconawem zostały w balonie Zespołu R, który nie odleciał razem z nimi. - Croconaw, Tyrogue, całe szczęście, że nic wam nie jest. - powiedziała Naomi - Dziękuję wam trenerzy - zwróciła się do grupy Cola. Oni się tylko uśmiechnęli. Okazało się, że gdy Cole, Lyra i Damian przybyli, trwała runda finałowa. Jury pokazów stwierdziło, że skoro walka nie została rozstrzygnięta, wstążka należy się obydwu zawodnikom. Dlatego Lucas i Rav we dwóch, zdobyli prestiżową wstążkę Goldenrod. Gdy wychodzili z sali pokazowej ujrzeli, że Naoimi rozmawia ze swoimi chłopakami z gangu rowerowego. Postanowili nie podchodzić, a podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają. - ... muszę coś zrobić. Mam już chyba tego dość. Dzięki za wszystko chłopaki. Bardzo mi pomogliście. Zawsze będę waszą dłużniczką. Na pewno się jeszcze spotkamy! - powiedziała do nich - Od dzisiaj, wyruszam w swoją podróż po świecie pokemon! - krzyknęła, na co wszyscy zaczęli jej bić brawo. Każdy z nich ją przytulił i odjechali. Naomi zaś, zarzuciła torbę na ramię i ruszyła w drogę... Jutro Cole, Lyra i Lucas wrócą do miasta Azalea, gdzie Cole stoczy kolejny pojedynek o odznakę. Co się tam wydarzy? Dowiecie się w kolejnych odcinkach. Czytajcie!!! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Cole walczy o odznakę Whitney * Houndour Cola uczy się płomiennego ładunku * Cole zdobywa Prostą Odznakę * Cole otrzymuje potrójny bilet od Azalea * Grupa spotyka Naomi ** Naomi objawia, że posiada Tyrogue i Croconawa, który jest Shiny ** Naomi odchodzi od gangu rowerowego i wyrusza w podróż pokemon Debiuty * Naomi * '''Gang rowerowy Pokemonów * Shiny pokemon ** Croconaw (Naomi) * Tyrogue (Naomi) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Rav' *'Damian' *'Naoimi' (debiut) *'Butch' *'Cassidy' *'Whitney' *'Sędzia' *'Gang rowerowy' *'Pan Contesta' *'Siostra Joy' *'Pan Sukizo' *'Oficer Jenny' *'Widzowie pokazów' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - Croconaw (shiny) *'Chikorita' (Cola) *'Houndour' (Cola) *'Poliwhirl' (Cola) *'Noctowl' (Cola) *'Pikachu' (Rava) * Croconaw (Naomi) * Tyrogue (Naomi) *'Eevee' (Lucasa) *'Shuckle' (Zespołu R) *'Seel' (Cassidy) *'Magnemite' (Cassidy) *'Onix' (Butcha) *'Snorlax' (Whitney) *'Clefable' (Whitney)